Marisa Tomei
Marisa Tomei (* 4. Dezember 1964 in Brooklyn, New York City) ist eine US-amerikanische Film- und Bühnenschauspielerin und Oscar-Preisträgerin. Leben Tomei wurde am 4. Dezember 1964 in Brooklyn, New York City geboren. nach ihrem Schulabschluss an der E''dward R. Murrow Highschool'' im Jahr 1982, besuchte sie für ein Jahr die Boston University. Sie brach ihr Studium ab, als ihr eine Rolle in der Fernsehserie J''ung und Leidenschaftlich – Wie das Leben so spielt'' angeboten wurde. Ihr Filmdebüt feierte sie 1984 in dem Film Flamingo Kid, an der Seite von Matt Dillon. Ihr Durchbruch gelang ihr 1992 in dem Film Mein Vetter Winnie, für welchen sie mit dem Oscar als Beste Nebendarstellerin ausgezeichnet wurde. Im selben Jahr spielte sie erstmals an der Seite ihres damaligen Freundes Robert Downey jr. in der Filmbiografie Chaplin. In den Neunzigern war Tomei vermehrt im Fernsehen zu sehen. Sie übernahm Gastrollen in Serien wie Seinfeld, Saturday Nightlife und in Die Simpsons. Im Jahr 2000 spielte sie in der Filmkomödie Was Frauen wollen, welche ein kommerzieller Erfolg wurde, mit. EIn Jahr darauf spiele sie an der Seite von Ashley Judd, Gregg Kinnear und Hugh Jackman in der Komödie Männerzirkus. Im selben Jahr übernahm sie eine Rolle in dem Independentfilm In the Bedroom, für welchen sie erneut eine Oscarnominierung als Beste Nebendarstellerin erhielt. Im Jahr 2003 spielte sie an der Seite von Jack Nichelson und Adam Sandler in dem Film Die Wutprobe. Der Film wurde ein großer kommerzieller Erfolg. Im Jahr 2008 spielte sie in dem Filmdrama The Wrestler – Ruhm, Liebe, Schmerz an der Seite von Mickey Rourke. Der Film wurde von Kritikern hoch gelobt und brachte Tomei ihre dritte Oscarnominierung als Beste Nebendarstellerin ein. Im Jahr 2011 spielte Tomie in der Komödie Crazy, Stupid, Love. an der Seite von Steve Carell und Ryan Gosling. Im selben Jahr spielte sie in dem von George Clooney inszenierten The Ides of March – Tage des Verrats ''mit. Es folgten kleinere Auftritte in den Filmen ''Dating Queen und The Big Short. Im Jahr 2016 übernahm sie die Rolle der May Parker im Marvel Cinematic Universe. Ihren Ersten Auftritt hatte sie in dem Film The First Avenger: Civil War. Im folgenden Jahr übernahm sie die Rolle erneut in Spider-Man: Homecoming. Für 2019 wird Tomei diese Rolle ein weiteres mal Spider-Man: Far From Home verkröpern. Filmografie Filme *1984: Flamingo Kid (The Flamingo Kid) *1984: Atomic Hero (The Toxic Avenger) *1991: Oscar – Vom Regen in die Traufe (Oscar) *1991: Zandalee – Das sechste Gebot (Zandalee) *1992: Mein Vetter Winnie (My Cousin Vinny) *1992: Equinox *1992: Chaplin *1993: Real Love (Untamed Heart) *1994: Nur für Dich (Only You) *1994: Schlagzeilen (The Paper) *1995: Four Rooms *1995: The Perez Family *1996: Ein Licht in meinem Herzen (Unhook the Stars) *1997: Welcome to Sarajevo *1998: Hauptsache Beverly Hills (Slums of Beverly Hills) *2000: The Watcher *2000: Happy Accidents *2000: King of the Jungle *2000: Was Frauen wollen (What Women Want) *2001: In the Bedroom *2001: Männerzirkus (Someone Like You…) *2002: Der Super-Guru (The Guru) *2002: Just a Kiss *2002: Abenteuer der Familie Stachelbeere (The Wild Thornberrys Movie) *2003: Die Wutprobe (Anger Management) *2004: Alfie *2005: Factotum *2005: Marilyn Hotchkiss’ Ballroom Dancing and Charm School *2005: Loverboy – Liebe, Wahnsinn, Tod (Loverboy) *2006: Visions – Die dunkle Gabe (Danika) *2007: Born to be Wild – Saumäßig unterwegs (Wild Hogs): Maggie *2007: Tödliche Entscheidung – Before the Devil Knows You’re Dead (Before the Devil Knows You’re Dead) *2008: War Inc. – Sie bestellen Krieg: Wir liefern (War, Inc.) *2008: The Wrestler – Ruhm, Liebe, Schmerz (The Wrestler) *2010: Cyrus *2011: Der Mandant (The Lincoln Lawyer) *2011: Crazy, Stupid, Love. *2011: The Ides of March – Tage des Verrats (The Ides of March) *2011: Wer’s glaubt wird selig – Salvation Boulevard (Salvation Boulevard) *2012: Entführt in Damaskus (Inescapable) *2012: Die Bestimmer – Kinder haften für ihre Eltern (Parental Guidance) *2014: Wie schreibt man Liebe? (The Rewrite) *2015: Spare Parts *2015: Alle Jahre wieder – Weihnachten mit den Coopers (Love the Coopers) *2015: Dating Queen (Trainwreck) *2015: The Big Short *2016: The First Avenger: Civil War (Captain America: Civil War) *2017: Spider-Man: Homecoming *2018: Shotgun *2018: The First Purge‎ *2018: Behold My Heart *2019: Spider-Man: Far From Home Fernsehserien *1983–1985: Jung und Leidenschaftlich – Wie das Leben so spielt *1987–1988: College Fieber *1996: Seinfeld (Episode 7x14) *2015: Empire (5 Episoden) *2018: The Handmaid’s Tale – Der Report der Magd (The Handmaid’s Tale, Fernsehserie, Episode 2x02) Kategorie:Weiblich Kategorie:Schauspieler